


falling feathers

by mommykun



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Corruption, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Corruption, Demons, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Tags to be added, first chaptered work on this acc wahoo, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommykun/pseuds/mommykun
Summary: ten is sent to deal with a devilish creature that's been seducing angels. for the first time in his life as a demon hunter, he really wants to fail at his job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating probably will change. enjoy!

"so," kun says, staring into the wall. "you found me. should i clap?"   
ten bites his lip, looking at the stranger's back. he has to focus. that's the only way he can actually do his job. so he straightens out his wings.   
"qian kun, i'm here to stop you and your wrongdoings," he raises his sword.   
kun laughs.   
"of course you are, sweetheart," he says, and he sounds almost sympathetic. "what's your name again?"   
"it doesn't matter right now. what matters is that you will be stopped..."  
"how heroic you are, little one." kun laughs again. "what are my crimes exactly?"  
"you're making angels fall. and you will be stopped. im here to make sure of that," ten adjusts his grip on the sword.   
"of course," kun sighs quietly.

ten bites his lip. why isn't anything... happening? he should be fighting the demon and not making small talk.  
"what's your name, sweetheart? you know mine, it's only fair to introduce yourself." the voice is soft, suede-like. deep breath.   
"it's ten."   
"tennie," kun says softly and turns around in his chair. and ten is blown away by how beautiful the other man is. otherworldly. calm, handsome, mischievous. he shakes his head quickly. focus!   
"don't call me that."  
"what do you prefer, angel?" kun smiles at him and ten feels lost.   
"i..."  
"think about it. why not put that sword away for a second and sit down? you must be tired, heaven-earth travels are always exhausting."  
ten finds himself doing exactly that. just because he is a little tired. and the sword is heavy. 

"so," kun hums, looking him in the eye. they're uncomfortably close, ten sitting on his desk. how did it happen?   
"so?" ten repeats weakly. he has to focus on the mission.   
"how should i call you? honey? kitten? baby boy?"  
ten's breath hitches slightly. oh.   
"baby boy. of course," kun chuckles. "you do look like one. mind telling me what are my crimes?"  
"seducing angels," ten says, his voice reduced to a whisper. kun smiles.   
"not my fault heaven keeps sending me their prettiest little things, is it, baby?"  
"not your fault," ten echoes, feeling a wave of heat rush over his body. what is happening to him? it's like something has been awakened deep inside him, a hunger that has been forgotten long ago. and he feels so very lost. 

"how do you want to resolve this?" kun asks, his voice calm but expecting. ten's head spins a bit. right. the job.   
"i... they told me i'd have to fight you, and... send you back to hell...?" he says quietly. it all feels so distant. the whole conversation he had with the archangel is just a clouded dream.   
"but what if i don't want to go to hell?" kun smiles at him. "i'd much rather stay here with you. what do you think?"  
"i agree," ten whispers. and he really does. he can't imagine picking up the sword - it's so far from him anyway. and kun's voice nice to listen to, and his hands on ten's thighs are so hot... wait.   
"what are you..." he furrows his eyebrows. that's a whole new sensation.   
"do you want me to stop?" kun asks, and there's seriousness in his voice. ten knows immediately that one word from him and kun will stop. he blushes slightly.   
"no," he whispers.   
"do you want to sit in my lap instead?"   
he nods immediately and moves himself, with the demon's assistance. 

they stay like that for a while, ten just slowly finding comfort in his enemy's arms and getting used to the high temperature. it makes him shudder a little, and when kun wraps his arms around him tighter, he purrs.   
"feel nice?" kun smiles, rubbing his thigh slowly.   
"s'good," ten whispers and hides his face in kun's shirt. "i shouldn't... i'm an..."   
"angel? i know, baby boy. but don't think about. right now, you're mine." 

ten looks him in the eye, suddenly feeling even smaller and more fragile than usual. and then kun is kissing him, his lips even hotter than the rest of his body. ten sighs and wraps his arms around the demon's neck. _his. _

and the hunger inside of him doesn't disappear, it only gets bigger. he finds himself playing with kun's hair, even pulling it a little, all while decreasing the distance between their bodies to zero. kun is holding him by the hips and sucking on his lower lip. all of it makes ten even more dizzy, and before he realizes it, he moans quietly into kun's lips. the look on kun's face is absolutely intoxicating. ten blushes and tries to look away, but he can't. 

"so cute, baby boy," kun whispers and kisses ten on the nose. "can't wait to see you lose all control."   
ten closes his eyes for a second. 

and all of a sudden the office fades and he finds himself in the great halls of heaven once again. and the archangel is looking at him.   
"mission failed. better go and start behaving before something bad happens," they threaten. and ten leaves the halls in silence. someone could think he is ashamed. 

but truth is, he's never wanted something bad to happen so hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter](https://www.twitter.com/mommykun)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

"you have been given another chance." the voice is loud and clear. ten looks at the archangel with wide eyes.  
"i have..?" he whispers. that's unheard of, especially in his profession. the archangel gives him a disapproving look.   
"indeed. i did not agree with that, but others think you can survive under his influence, unlike the others. you will only be given thirty minutes of earth time and you will be pulled back. unless..."  
the silence is self-explanatory. _unless you fall. _  
"there will be no unless," ten assures them. and himself. "i will do my job just right."  
"i'm happy to hear that," the archangel says, their face unmoved. and then they dissolve into fog. 

ten sighs and straightens out his wings. he really wants to get the job done. that's what he's supposed to do, supposed to want. to be a good angel, a good demon hunter who puts bad guys in hell.   
and yet...   
his thoughts wander off to the meeting he had with kun. he needs to analyze the details, make sure he won't make the same mistakes.

kun's quizzical smile and warm, brown eyes.   
no, stop that, he tells himself.   
kun's hot hands on ten's thighs, waist...   
that's not relevant to the mission.  
kun's burning lips pressed against his own, claiming ownership of ten in a heated kiss. 

he stands up, shaking his head. it's impossible to focus, all the memories clouding his head all of a sudden. he leaves the hall where he was sitting, and heads for his "house".   
once he's alone, the memories take over again, and this time ten just lets himself reminisce.  
and as he does, a feather falls out of his wing. 

he gets sent down to do the job on a nice autumn afternoon. he comes into kun's house through the bizarrely unlocked door. he looks around, grip strong on his sword. he really doesn't want to fuck up this time.   
_but oh, how he does. _  
  
"hey, baby boy," a familiar voice whispers into his ear. ten squeals and drops his sword, surprised. he hears kun laugh and feels his arms wrap around his waist.   
"y-you know i'm here for work," he whispers, leaning into the touch. he wants all of it.   
"how much time do we have?" kun sighs, playing with the front of ten's shirt.   
"thirty earth minutes."  
"oh, seven hells. they must really trust you, huh, baby boy?" he hums against ten's neck, and the angel shudders slightly at the sensation. he puts his hand on kun's and starts playing nervously with his fingers.   
"seems so," he sighs, allowing the sensation to take over his body. "i missed you."  
he feels kun's lips curve in a smile against his skin.   
"i missed you too, angel. and thirty minutes isn't sufficient, you know?"  
ten smiles bitterly.   
"you want me to fall, don't you?" he says quietly. kun's kisses go up to his ear.  
"i want you for myself," kun whispers. ten feels a sudden rush of boldness.   
"well, you'll have to work for it."  
"gladly."

and with that, kun's teeth graze against ten's ear. the demon smiles, showing his sharp canines, and picks ten up.   
"hey!" ten squeaks, wrapping all of his limbs around kun. the other man only answers him with laughter and more kisses pressed to his neck. soon those kisses transform into little bites and ten can't help but moan. he tries to stop himself from doing that, tries to think about how disappointed everyone would be. but pleasure takes over and he can only tug at kun's hair.   
"no marks," he sighs. kun nods.   
"i know, baby boy. not yet."  
"y-yet?" ten's breath hitches at the thought of there being a time when kun will mark him as his completely. the hunger inside him grows at that, and grows with every little touch, insatiable.   
"of course. once i have you for myself," kun stops for a second to look ten in the eye. "i'll make you allll mine. everyone will know who you belong to. and who is that, baby boy?"   
"you," ten moans out almost immediately, without a thought. he is kun's, there's no doubt about it. "i belong to you."  
kun smiles at that and kisses his bottom lip, satisfied with that answer.   
"of course you do, angel," he says, looking at ten with pride in his eyes. "if only you could see yourself right now. so pretty, my baby boy, and so innocent. why don't you unbutton that pretty shirt of yours?"

ten reaches down for the buttons with shaky hands. everything is spinning a little and kun's arms are the only thing keeping him in place right now. and he is not complaining about that. it feels good to be dependent on kun. feels good to be his. 

ten stops that thought, a little terrified. that's something... new in his brain. what happened to god, he tries to argue with himself. to the idea of good? 

"we can stop if you want to," kun says softly. "just say a word."  
"please, kiss me," ten whispers instead. 

and as he is pulled in for a delicate kiss, the angel named ten makes a decision. 


End file.
